Too Tired to Live
by TheFriskyHam
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers!  This is my view on George after Fred dies.  I've had this idea in my head since I first read that Fred dies.  Rated T for some strong content.
1. A Bad Dream

_A/N: Part of my inspiration for this story is from the musical Rent, which I'll get into later. This idea has been in my head since I first read that Fred died. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I wrote Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing on here?!

A Bad Dream

George continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Despite all the tears of hopelessness, he continued on. His mother once told him that if you set your mind to something, anything could happen. George thought that if he stared at himself long enough, the identical twin of his would come back to life.

_It's useless_ George thought to himself. _Fred's gone…nothing can bring him back…_

As he said this, George got up and shattered the mirror with his fist. He didn't care that he was bleeding, the pain felt good. In fact, the pain felt…heavenly…

George was bawling now. He felt worse than he'd ever felt in his life. He hadn't eaten in days, he hadn't been able to sleep since Fred's death, only a few days ago. Losing Fred was like losing half of himself, the half that was always making silly jokes, always happy, the optimist. All that was left was the depressed child who repressed all memories of happiness. Happiness was an emotion that seemed to far away to ever bring back.

George peered at the shattered glass that now covered the floor of his bedroom. That pain of the glass breaking in his fist felt better than anything in months. George picked up a large piece of the glass and held it in his hands. He began to sob.

"God, I'm just so tired."

He held the glass in his right hand and brought it to his wrist.

"I'm so sorry, Fred."

Slowly he ran the jagged shard of glass across his wrist. The pain was relaxing. The adrenaline pumped through his veins. Blood began to seep through the skin, gliding slowly into his palm. He cut himself again, and with more blood came more adrenaline.

"Here I come, brother."

His arm was torn apart. Blood dripped from George's fingertips and slowly fell to the floor of his room. He was fading away. He could begin to feel himself leave his body. His breath was becoming shorter. He quickly grabbed a quill with ink and scribbled a message on the parchment before collapsing onto the floor and into the glass.

"This is just a bad dream."

_A/N: Please R&R. Please no flaming, though I would love some constructive criticism. Not sure if I'll continue this, please let me know if I should._


	2. The Distant Nargles

**Disclaimer:** Honestly…me own Harry Potter? HA! I'm just a small town girl…livin' in a LONLEY WORLD! I took the midnight train goin anywhere!...sorry…I love journey…(I don't own journey either…just to let ya know)

**Chapter 2: The Distant Nargles.**

Molly Weasley was scared for George. He hadn't come down for dinner, but he wouldn't haven eaten anyway. He hadn't eaten much since Fred's death.

She found it unusual that George hadn't left his room all day. She didn't expect George to go outside and play quidditch with the family or anything like that, but even under the circumstances, he would come down to the kitchen and help out at least. She walked by his room earlier and heard him crying. She was going to go in and comfort him, but thought better of it. George would just yell at her to leave him be, so that's just what she did.

Molly put some soup in a bowl and began to walk up to Fred and George's room. If he wouldn't come down to eat, she would bring it to him.

Fred and George's room. To Molly, that's what it would always be. Even if Fred wasn't there, would never be there, it was still their room. Fred's room. George's room. That's the way it was, and the way it was going to stay. Forever.

Walking up the staircase, Molly got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She felt as though something was wrong. Yet she ignored it. She'd at that feeling since the night the war began.

Molly passed Ginny walking down the stairs on the way to George's room. She had a letter in her hand. Ginny had probably written to Harry and was going to send the letter via Hedwig, who arrived this morning bearing a letter to the family. He was finishing up some things at Hogwarts, but he would be there tomorrow for Fred's funeral.

The thought of Fred's funeral made Molly's heart ache. One of her own children was dead. The house would never light up the same again. She always thought that Fred and George would never succeed in anything, do any great deeds. They would always be pranksters. But Fred had sacrificed his life to save others. Fred would always be honored in the Weasley house.

_No Molly _she thought to herself. _Now's not the time to break down. Your family needs you. Come on Molly, compose yourself. If you break down and cry now, the entire family will follow. You can't do that. _Molly took a deep breath and forced her tears away.

She had arrived outside Fred and George's room. Molly knocked on the twins' door.

"George, dearie, I brought you some food."

No answer.

Molly knocked again. She figured George must be asleep, so she would leave the food for him on his dresser. He could heat it up later.

She tried to open the door to the twins' room, but it was locked.

_Something's not right _thought Molly. _George never locks the door._

She took her wand out and opened the door.

---------------

Over the hill at the Lovegood's, Luna was sitting outside her oddly shaped house, looking at the clouds above. Luna suddenly sat upright and looked at the Burrow below the hill. She swear she had just heard Mrs. Weasley scream. But no one was outside, and Molly Weasley could not scream that loud from inside the Burrow. Luna gasped. _It must be nargles in the grass! _She thought to herself. Luna laid her head back in the grass and tried to see if the nargles would scream again. Sure enough, seconds later Luna heard another nargle screaming, but it sounded very distant. Luna rose and began searching for the nargles lurking in her yard.

_A/N: Okay, not the best writing, but I really had to write from Molly's POV. I don't really like this chapter, but I will have the next chapter up soon hopefully. It will probably be very long, but oh well. Please R&R!_

_-Sarah(Ham)_


End file.
